


Buonanotte, mio Ilya

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Submissive Julian Devorak, Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Un'appassionata notte fra Nadia Satrinava e Julian Devorak.
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia
Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736116
Kudos: 2
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories, The Arcana: Ilya





	Buonanotte, mio Ilya

**Author's Note:**

> Questo episodio precede la gravidanza di Nadia e il suo matrimonio con Julian.

Deglutendo, Julian allungò una mano e bussò leggermente ai battenti di greve legno. Sentì la porta schiudersi gentile, mentre un barlume degli occhi ardenti di Nadia faceva capolino dall’apertura. «Vieni!» sussurrò lei, facendogli strada.

L’uomo entrò finalmente nelle stanze private della contessa. Dalle alte finestre, il lume di una maestosa luna piena entrava senza schermi. Esso disegnava il mosaico del pavimento, le trasparenze delle cortine. Il baldacchino del letto si levava come una guglia d’ombra, in mezzo alla scena. Oltre alla luna, solo tre candele (ai lati del letto e sul tavolo da toeletta) scalfivano la notte.

Dietro di sé, Julian sentì il _toc_ discreto della porta che si richiudeva e il deciso rumore metallico della chiave nella toppa. L’ingresso era serrato.

Le unghie ben curate di Nadia gli carezzarono una spalla, disegnandovi sottili sentieri. Lui socchiuse gli occhi, ascoltando la sensazione. Si aspettava che quei solchi sarebbero stati presto più profondi, sulla sua nuda pelle.

La mano di lei gli strinse un braccio con garbo, invitandolo a voltarsi. Julian fissò lo sguardo fra le lunghe, invitanti ciglia della donna. I suoi occhi affusolati avevano sempre qualcosa di felino - morbido e pericoloso al contempo. Le accarezzò i ricchi, lunghissimi capelli; poi, fermò la mano sulla sua fronte, seguendo col pollice la traccia del suo sopracciglio pronunciato e perfetto.

Non era la loro prima notte insieme. Eppure, Julian si sentiva sempre così, davanti a lei: timido e intrigato. Come se dovesse tuffarsi da una grande altezza, o arrampicarsi su una parete coperta di edera.

Qualcosa, nello sguardo di Nadia, gli fece capire che lei _lo sapeva_. La contessa coglieva ogni singolo guizzo delle sue emozioni. Ed esse _le facevano piacere_. Un sorriso malizioso le curvava le labbra piene. Stava assaporando l’esitazione, l’aspettativa di Julian.

«A cosa stai pensando, Ilya?» soffiò lei, in un sussurro di velluto.

«Penso… che…» Il cuore gli mozzava il respiro. «… che vederti a questo chiaro di luna… mi faccia venire voglia di buttarmi ai tuoi piedi».

«Fallo, allora!» rispose Nadia, divertita.

Le lunghe gambe di Julian si piegarono. Quasi si lasciò cadere sulle proprie ginocchia. Posò le mani a terra e, per un poco, rimase là, con la sensazione di non aver più fiato. L’altra rimase a guardare i superbi ciuffi sul capo di lui, che crescevano (in alcuni punti) fino ad ombreggiargli gli occhi, a carezzargli il collo. Soprattutto sulla parte destra del volto. Ma, in quel momento, non aveva bisogno di nascondere il suo occhio marchiato dalla Peste Rossa. Non portava nemmeno la solita pezzuola su di esso. Davanti a Nadia, non aveva bisogno di nascondere nulla di sé.

Alzò lo sguardo.

In quella posa, lei sembrava torreggiare su di lui. Il manto scuro dei suoi capelli s’irradiava oltre le sue spalle e le sue anche. La leggera veste da camera, dalle maniche ampie e sottili come piume, la velava d’una grazia che non nascondeva niente delle sue forme brune e lucenti. Il solco fra i suoi seni, in particolare, era trascuratamente scoperto. Julian cercò di dominare l’emozione, per quanto poteva.

Nadia, invece, sembrava perfettamente a proprio agio - il suo sorriso ancora più ardente. Con gesto sicuro, scostò i lembi della camicia di Julian, lasciandogli scoperti il collo e le spalle. Poi, lo osservò: là, inginocchiato nel lume lunare che strappava riflessi marmorei alla sua pelle diafana. Il suo volto scarno e delicato, sotto i pampini dei capelli, si caricava di un languore invincibile. Un bellissimo spettro. Una scultura di chiaro di luna.

Delicatamente, Nadia protese le dita verso di lui e gli sollevò il mento. Lo fissò, come se non potesse saziarsi della sua vista. Poi, anche lei si chinò.

Julian sentì i capelli della donna solleticargli il collo e un orecchio, mentre il profumo di gelsomino che la fasciava avvolgeva anche lui. Il tocco delle sue labbra gli instillò brividi sottili, nella pelle della gola. Infine, sentì una piccola punta d’avorio segnargli il collo, immergersi. La minuscola trafittura bruciò, mandandogli un segnale che si contorse, si trasformò in qualcosa di inebriante. Il dolore, come sempre, andava alla testa di Julian: lo ubriacava, chiedendo _di più._ Quel morso cominciò a sembrargli _poco…_ Si ritrovò a pregare che Nadia continuasse, che accrescesse il supplizio. In quel momento, si sarebbe lasciato aprire la gola.

Ma non era certo quella l’intenzione di lei. La sentì posare baci su ognuno dei morsi che gli aveva impresso nel collo e sulle spalle. I segni sarebbero rimasti per un bel po’.

Certo, se lui avesse avuto ancora il suo _marchio magico_ , avrebbero potuto _osare_ assai di più, senza conseguenze… Ormai, doveva accontentarsi. Imparare a regolarsi. Quasi gli venne da ridere. Lui e il senso della misura non erano esattamente buoni amici.

Nadia si rimise in piedi. «È il tuo turno…» sussurrò lei, tra il languido e il rauco. «Sai cosa intendo…»

Julian affondò il volto nel nido dei femori di lei. Assaporò la seta della veste da camera contro la sua guancia. Poi, col cuore che gli scoppiava, sciolse la cintura della vestaglia.

Impresse un bacio adorante sul ventre liscio di Nadia. Poi, le sue labbra discesero sfiorando la pelle della donna… Si scottò, quando raggiunse _la soglia del santuario_.

Toccò a lei rabbrividire, quando l’uomo cominciò a lambirla, con timorosa brama. La bocca di Julian aveva sempre qualcosa di liscio e di fresco, come i petali delle rose… o come il bacio di una ragazza. La sua lingua tracciava lievissimi cerchi di elettricità sui punti più sensibili di lei, come sussurrasse nel loro stesso linguaggio.

«Basta così, per il momento» ansimò la donna - ancora ferma, ancora padrona di sé, per il momento.

Lo invitò a rialzarsi con un cenno. Quando Julian fu di nuovo in piedi, gli avvolse il collo in un abbraccio e premette sulla sua bocca un bacio rapinoso, sentendo su di essa i propri stessi umori pungenti e dolciastri.

«Andiamo…»

Nadia prese la mano di Julian e lo guidò verso il letto.

Lui si lasciò premere, volontariamente, contro quell’alto materasso. Avvertiva il caldo e flessuoso corpo della donna stringerlo, dargli sicurezza - e bruciarlo.

Gli piaceva il fervore con cui lei si apriva una strada attraverso i suoi vestiti, il modo con cui li toglieva di mezzo. Era abituato ad atteggiarsi come se si sentisse bello, ma la verità era che non si era mai sentito a proprio agio con la propria figura allampanata… quelle gambe troppo lunghe, la magrezza, il colorito esangue, i tratti femminei del volto e persino la peluria sul petto e sulle braccia… Niente di sé gli pareva gradevole o degno di nota. Solo davanti a Nadia non mascherava questo disagio. Perché lei lo faceva scomparire.

Per un attimo, l’ombra della donna incombette nuovamente sulla sua figura nuda e distesa. Anche lei aveva lasciato cadere la vestaglia e le sue forme, nel buio, sembravano quelle di un elegante giaguaro, in vigile attesa.

«Sei bellissimo…»

Julian lasciò che la beatitudine di quelle parole riecheggiasse dentro di lui, con la purezza di un concento di campane. Quando l’abbraccio di Nadia lo raggiunse, l’uomo strofinò gentilmente il volto contro il petto dell’altra, emettendo un suono che aveva qualcosa delle fusa. Lei si strinse al cuore il capo del compagno, affondando le dita nei suoi lussureggianti capelli.

«Mamma…» gli sfuggì, in un sussurro soffocato.

Nadia sussultò. Non avevano mai affrontato l’argomento… quel precoce lutto di Julian, orfano sin da ragazzino. Quel lapsus aveva toccato una corda notevole. Rafforzò la stretta, come per proteggerlo - e per proteggersi dalla commozione.

Avvertì una carezza del compagno sul seno, il tocco gentile delle sue labbra sulle areole… Lo lasciò fare, sentendosi sciogliere in uno sciame di brividi.

Quando Nadia salì a cavallo dei fianchi di Julian lo guardò distendere il capo all’indietro sul cuscino - la fronte bianchissima imperlata di sudore, con le onde dei capelli che la istoriavano con spire sottili. Le lunghe ciglia erano calate sui suoi occhi; le palpebre erano veli bui, che spiccavano nel candore del volto. Le sue labbra delicatissime erano semiaperte, in sospiri insaziati che gli travagliavano il petto. Nadia posò le proprie mani forti e affusolate sul petto di Julian, ricevendo la frescura della sua pelle, il tocco della sua peluria, il battere selvaggio del suo cuore.

Ascoltò i mugolii del compagno farsi più forti e profondi, man mano che i muscoli di lei orchestravano il piacere. Ma anche la lucidità di Nadia vacillava, trafitta dalle ondate di voluttà che salivano dai suoi lombi. Giocava con lui e con se stessa, ritardando la finale esplosione di stelle - ancora un barlume di coscienza, ancora un poco di quel giocare a rincorrersi, prima di essere un tutt’uno…

L’orgasmo rauco di Julian risuonò dalla sua gola, proprio mentre lei tratteneva un urlo rampante. Caldi rivoli gemmavano dalla sua intima fonte, trascinando con sé le note digradanti di quel melodioso finale.

Scivolò al fianco dell’uomo, cingendolo con un braccio. Il sorriso di lui brillava nel buio, tenero ed estatico.

Allora, lei si levò ancora una volta, poggiandosi su un gomito… Avvicinò a sé il compagno con l’altro braccio e, mentre lui alzava il capo verso di lei, impresse sulle sue labbra un solo, ultimo bacio.

«Buonanotte, mio Ilya».


End file.
